


Flock Together

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Azula is a Terrible Person, Bullying, Character Inconveniently Learns Geese Have Teeth, Character Who Needs A Hug Is Covered In Geese Instead, Gen, Goose Inexplicably Likes Character (And Brings Them All The Illicit Loot), Goose Menaces Any Character In Canon That Writer Feels Like Menacing, Goose Takes Revenge For Harm Against Character, Pre-Series, Woobie Zuko, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Finally, Zuko has something on his side.





	Flock Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charientist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charientist/gifts).

“You’re such an idiot!” Azula shoved Zuko one more time, this time sending him to the ground. As Zuko sniffled, trying to recover some dignity at the mocking, his sister sneered, “What, you gonna cry now? So what if Mother’s gone? It doesn’t matter.” She kicked dirt at him as she passed, making her way for inside. “Just get over it.”

Zuko held his weak facade until she was out of sight. Then he broke. Tears began pouring from his eyes as he curled up against the ground.

_ Nothing _ was going right. Everything was horrible. Absolutely horrible. How could this have happened? Where did Mother go? Why was he so alone?

“Honk!”

The strange noise made Zuko look up. In front of him was a strange kind of bird. Long-neck, webbed feet...all-around an oddity. It was watching him curiously, something hanging from its beak.

“Uhm…” Zuko sniffed a few times as he wiped his face off, trying to look put together. “Hi…”

The creature blinked, then waddled closer. It ducked down and dropped the thing it was holding in front of him.

“Huh?” Zuko picked it up. Strangely, it was a leaf from a cabbage. Strange.

“Honk!” The bird waddled to Zuko’s side and settled down, leaning against his side. It nuzzled its head into his side as it let out a loud “Hooooonk!”

Zuko smiled, just a little. It was nice to see that something cared about him.

“Ohhhh, what’s that? Zuko got a widdle beast to take pity on him?” Zuko’s head whipped up. He’d been so interested in watching the honking thing that he didn’t notice his sister come back out. She sneered as she said, “Here, let me  _ save you _ .”

She made to slap at the creature.

“No!” Zuko tackled her to the ground, preventing her from hitting it. In reply, she kicked him hard in the head. Taking advantage of his disorientation, she jumped back up and started kicking him.

“You’re such a loser! I can’t believe we’re rela—GAH!” She screeched as the bird tackled her and bit at her, completely removing her from Zuko. “Get—Ouch! Stop i—Agh!” She tumbled to the ground, curling up to protect her face as the creature beat her with its wings and bit at her. “WHY DOES THIS THING HAVE TEETH?!”

Zuko stumbled to his feet as it continued its onslaught against his sister. He sighed. For once, something was on his side. It would make for a good pet for him, especially because it wasn’t afraid of Azula.

It tore something from Azula’s hair before hitting her one more time with its wings. It then turned and waddled over to Zuko and dropped what it took at his feet.

Her hair comb. It had completely destroyed her hairstyle. How perfect.

Maybe he would keep it and call it...Goose.


End file.
